Three Wish
by shir0-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Three wish, three years of hope, my extended ending to FMA movie Conqueror of Shambala. Hints of [EdWin]


**Written by: **Shiro-chan

**Summary: **Three wish, three years and three people. Kinda like a follow up to the movie Conqueror of Shambalah, but its not. Hints of EdWin.

**Disclaimer: **If I own FMA, it would have ended up with a lot more EdWin fluff. But no, too bad I don't. FMA belongs to its respective owner whoever that is.

**Warnings: **

**-**The following fic** contains spoiler **for the** Full Metal Alchemist Movie: Conqueror of Shambalah. **not that much, but just incase

**-**This contains grammar mistakes.

**-Read it at your own risk!**

**NOTE: **

-I have no beta to watch over me so the grammar is off, I know, but I'm doing my best.

-This is also the first one shot, first FMA fic that I've attempted so go easy on me.

-This is based on the song 'motherland' performed by 'Crystal Kay', it's the third ending song of FMA, it's a really sad song that pretty much tells the story/role of Winry. The lyrics are not on this because I'm still a rookie and haven't got the skill to write a song fic. Gomen, and I don't like putting it on since I have to put both English and Japanese in.

* * *

**Three Wish**

On, off, on, off, she flicked the lamp while staring into the distance. Staring into the cold darkness, she hoped, hoping that any minute now two figures would walk on the small road heading towards her house Although she couldn't see, she still hoped, her eyes concentrating, watching, waiting for them. A wet nose touched her elbow scaring her a little, she stopped and turned around to her only companion, Den barked. She softened her eyes on the old dog and smiled.

'Alright, I'll go and cook up something'

She got up and headed back in. She placed the lamp on a nearby table and headed out of the room with the big dog. It's been a year since that day, since the day they left. Her grandmother passed away not so long after that leaving her alone with old Den. It was sad really, she had lost everything dear to her yet, she still went on with her life. It was indeed miserable. After seeing the big air craft flied away, she knew that he chose to leave her with nothing but words of gratitude for her work, her heart and soul. She was sad, yet at the same time, she knew that he did it for what he believed in. Knowing him it was very Edward Elric-ish to do something like that. She smiled bitterly and slowly took each step down the staircase.

_  
_What he did was selfish, yet at the same time heroic. She knew that he wouldn't let her wait, and no matter how many times she told herself not to, she can never stop herself from flicking that lamp. As she passed by the board the little childhood pictures displayed there caught her eyes. She once again smiled at the two boys, so innocent, so young. Her eyes darted to another picture, of them three. Those days were one of the happiest moments of her life. Since that day, two years ago, without them her life still resumed. It resumed in a manner that was painfully slow.

Another year passed as she lived by herself in the house with Den, she too realized that the dog was getting old. Too old. Instead of following her everywhere the dog just stay in one spot all day long and would only budge whenever its time to eat. There was very little business considering the fact that she lived in a remote area. Her life was just plain normal. It has always been liked that for the past two- no the past eight years of her life.

Sometime she _wished_ that she could become the sky, the sky that doesn't change wherever it was. The sky that watched down, that would always be there with them. And whenever they looked up they'll know that some she was there, watching over them and that they're not alone. She just wished, a wish that could _never come true_. She would just smiled, a smile filled with sadness and happiness.

Now looking back at the last memory she had of him, the older one, the one that she loved, was a brief moment of reunion. The memory was too imprinted clearly onto her mind, every moment; she _wished_ that every moment with him would last. His smiles, his personality, and the happy memories. But they only lasted in her heart, not in reality where she lived in. If she could live in a fantasy world, she could almost give anything in return. It was the principle of equivalent trade, in order to gain something; something of equal value is required. A law that made her life miserable. A wish that incomplete, _half complete_.

Just like the other year, this one passed by painfully slow. Den passed away. The poor dog just slept one day and never woke up, a painless death. The house that she lived in became oddly large. After there was only her living there. Business continued like usual, she would usually worked on a certain arm and leg whenever she was free, once again pouring out her heart and soul. The certain arm and leg she kept adjusting, increasing the length.

She had dreams, of them, of him, traveling with a dark skinned girl. An intuition just kept making her adjusting the automail leg and arm. Although she knew they were just dreams, the dreams told her they were finding a way, a way to come back to her. She _wished_, wished that they would come back home. Where ever they were they were finding a way to come back to her. Just once more she wanted to hold them in her arms as long as she could, tightly in her arms never letting them out of her sight again. Especially the older one, the trouble maker. They were both trouble makers, but it was the older one that she worried about.

She headed upstairs to her balcony, proceeding with her usual routine. She would stare out at the empty darkness for hours, daydreaming, about him- no, them. What they were thinking, how they were feeling. Sometimes, her mind would just flashed an image of them knocking on her door, she would opened. They would greet by a simple 'tadaima' as if nothing has happened, she would just fall into tears and jumped over to them holding them tightly in her arms. And muffling a simply 'Okairi'.

As she drifted into her daydream she continued to switching the lamp, on, off, on, off, on, off. As she snapped out of her daydream and back into the cruel reality, her eyes couldn't help but poured out more tears. She always ended up in tears whenever she thought of them. Which was every day of the last three years, he didn't let her wait, but she still did.

'Knock, knock, knock' she heard the three sound and felt even more miserable.

'I'm losing it aren't I?' she asked herself.

'I'm imagining things' she told herself.

But the knocking continued, she convinced herself that it was just her imagination overworking. But the sound caused more tears to fall. It wasn't until she heard a loud 'bang' sound telling her that the door had just smashed opened. Realizing she wasn't imagining things, she slowly picked herself up and placed the lamp on the nearby table. She slowly headed down. The sight in front of her was – she poured more tears as she jumped down the stairs landing in the arms of the ones she yearned to see. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she muffled a simple

'Okairi'

Her first wish was to become the sky

Her second wish was that every moment with him would last

And her third wish was to see him

_Complete_.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Ending note: **Pretty obvious who that was Please review! It's a rookie's first try. Well I've been on for almost a year now, but I'm still new and do not know of many things in the fanfiction world. Who here understand what the word 'complete' above is referring to? It's a lil obvious but hey I'd be surprise if no one knows. I don't know if the Winry is OOC or not, gomen if she is. Any tips fora rookie?


End file.
